


Tell Me You're Mine

by AryaWinchester



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Background Relationships, Coming Out, Fighting, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, idk what other tags to put im so bad at this, please just read it, read the notes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: Austin in the 1950's was full of greasers. Michael Jones, angry 12th grader, just wants to get through the year and graduate. But then he meets Gavin Free, the annoying new kid.“Look at me, I’m not the most approachable looking person.""I approached you.""And I don't know why."





	Tell Me You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So. I've been working on this for around 7 months. I'll start with some warnings: I use queer a few times. It's never used maliciously, just as a descriptor. Everything I know about the 50's and Greasers comes from The Outsiders and as much research as I could do at school without my teacher becoming suspicious I wasn't doing work. So if it isn't 100% accurate fuck you.
> 
> I would like to thank a few people too. First, my friends Jake and Kairel. They are cool people and helped me edit. I started writing it for Jake and then it turned into a thing. Also my creative writing teacher for not questioning what I was doing and explaining what a meet-cute is (I already knew but thanks). Hey Culhane, this was fanfiction the whole time. Sorry.
> 
> I wrote this for fun. The people these characters are based on are amazing. Please don't yell at me.
> 
> The title is from Tell Me You're Mine by The Gaylords which I definitely didn't pick just because the song is from the 50s and the name of the group is funny
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this because I spent way too many hours on it. Enjoy!

It was sunny, like most days in Austin, but Michael and Ray refused to take off their jackets. Michaels was leather and sweltering hot. Ray had a beaten jean jacket, thin on the elbows and frayed at the edges. They sat in the shade of the school, each with a coke and bag of cookies from the corner store.  Ray elbowed Michael.

“Come on, I’m hot. Let's go inside.”

Michael elbowed him back. “It's hotter in there. I want to sit out here.”

“So you can watch him?”

They watched the New Kid, a boy their age with golden brown hair and wearing tattered jeans and an oversized jacket, walk around the outside tables. He laughed at something one of the football kids said and kept walking. Michael glared. That seemed to be his permanent state when it came to New Kid.

“Maybe he’s nice.”

“He’s not “nice”. He’s some selfish prick who thinks he’s hot shit just because he’s new and from England. He probably thinks he’s some kind of hipster, that he knows more than us.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you definitely are not obsessed with him.”

“I’m not-” Michael stopped, realizing he was just going to mimic Ray. “All I’m saying is that he needs to take a reality check and realize he’s just a kick. They’ll be over him in a week.”

The loud school bell rang overhead. The two Hoods got up and started walking back into the school. As they parted, Ray patted Michaels back.

“You going to Geoff's’ later?”

Michael nodded. “Me and Jeremy will meet you there.”

“Cool. And Michael?” He looked back at his friend. “Don’t go poundin’ the New Kid or anything, alright? You’re already on thin ice.”

“Alright,  _ mom _ , I’ll be nice.”

“Hey, your mom is nice. I’m flattered.” Ray shrugs off the insult.

Michael walked away, flipping Ray off the whole time.

 

~~~

 

“So,” Jeremy stood a bit on his bike wheels to catch up to Michael, “How was your date last night?”

A screamer went past them, some Soc blasting Elvis and not caring how he looked. Michael spit where the car had driven.

“Fake out. I mean, she was pretty, but there was no personality behind the looks.”

“I swear man, you could go out with the Queen and not be happy.” Jeremy swerved closer. Michael swerved away, trying to put space between him and the ugly hand-painted orange and purple bike.

“Why do you always destroy your rides? First the car, then this?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m not destroying them! I’m soupin’ them up,  I’m giving them class.”

“A class in what, looking like an ass?”

“Drop dead twice.”

Michael sneered at him, “What, and look like you?”

Jeremy stopped suddenly, looking down an alley. “Hey, there's a kid down there.”

“So?” Michael was a few feet ahead.

“Getting beat up,” Jeremy started to get off his bike, “We should at least make it a fair fight.”

“J, I dunno if you’ve noticed, but this is the Hood. Nothin’s fair here.”

Jeremy sighed and started walking. “Come on, just help me scare them away.”

Michael paused. Why were all his friends stupid? He hopped off his bike after a moment and ran to catch up with Jeremy.

Sure enough, there were four Soc’s pushing around some kid in a grey jacket. The kid had his back to the two Hoods, but Michael knew who it was after only a second.

“Lads, we don’t need to do this. I’m just mindin’ myself.”

“New Kid.” Michael grumbled. He caught Jeremy’s arm. “It won’t be a fair fight any way. There's only three of us.”

Jeremy pulled out his lucky switchblade, also painted orange and purple. “Four.” He swaggered up to the Soc’s.

“Hey, fellas. How's it going?”

“We’re just introducing this… Teapot to America.”

Michael crossed his arms, his feet parted to shoulder width, trying to show dominance. “I don’t think our friend here wants an ‘introduction.’ So why don’t you just leave and no one will get hurt.”

The head Soc sneered at Jeremy. “Get lost, short stack. And take your little butter knife with you.”

New Kid moved back towards Michael and Jeremy, who flanked him. Jeremy threw an arm over his shoulder.

“Short stack? Really?” Jeremy flipped open the blade. “And my ‘butter knife’ has hurt more people than you’ve banged, so I would rethink your statement.”

The Soc’s backed up a little. Michael noticed none of them were moving for a pocket, so they probably didn’t have any weapons. He doubted they actually wanted a fight, especially since Jeremy had a knife.

Michael took a step forward and lowered his voice to a snarl. “Hit the road. You’re not needed or wanted here. If I see you again, the butter knife will be the least of your worries.”

It was a moment of silence before the head Soc turned, his shoulders hunched. “Come on, they're not worth it.”

The others followed. They exited the alley, leaving Jeremy and Michael with just New Kid. Jeremy waited till they were gone to drop his arm.

“Good luck, kid.” Jeremy turned and walked towards the bikes. “Get yourself a blade, protect yourself.”

Michael stood still, his back to New Kid. He turned when Jeremy called his name.

“What?”

“We’ve gotta get going.”

Michael nodded and walked over, patting New Kid on the shoulder as he went. “Stay safe, English.”

“My name’s Gavin.”

Michael brows furrowed as Gavin walked off, hands in his pockets. He hopped on his bike. “Didn’t even say thank you. Inconsiderate prick.”

~~~

 

“...And then he just walks off! Who does that?”

Michael was perched on the arm of the living chair, leaning against Jack who was reading the paper. Jeremy was spread out on the couch, staring at the television, only moving his feet a bit so Geoff could sit. Ray was lying on the rug. Ryan was sitting cross legged beside him, fiddling with a screwdriver and a few switchblades. They did this a lot, the whole gang just hanging out.

Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were a couple years older than Michael and Ray. No one really knew how old Jeremy was. They had guessed 17 like the two high schoolers, but he didn’t go to school so it was a mystery. They just accepted it, though, and let him hang out.

Geoff flicked the cap of his beer at Michael. It missed and landed in Jack’s lap. “Stop pouting and suck it up. So there’s an annoying kid at school. So what? Back in my day-”

“Geoff, you're nineteen. You can’t say that yet.” Jack cut in. He did that a lot. You would think he wasn’t paying attention and then he would say something.

“Fuck off, I can say whatever I want.” Geoff slouched and took a sip of his beer. “But it’s not that big of a deal. And stop pouting, seriously.”

“He probably thinks I protected him or whatever because I want to be his friend. I don’t though.” Michael’s lip jut out before he realized. Geoff raised an eyebrow, as if to prove his point of too much pouting.

“Excuse me, but I was the one with the knife. All you did was threaten them.” Jeremy pointed out.

“Yeah,” Michael said, his voice raising a bit, “But that got them to leave, so really I did it.”

“Girls,” Ray rolled onto his back, “You’re both pretty. Now shut up and let us watch our show.”

Ryan nodded, looking up from the blades. “It's a new episode. Lucy’s touring Europe and-”

“No one cares, Ryan.” Geoff took another sip of his beer.”

“I was just saying, he could’ve at least said thank you. Brits don’t have any manners, do they?” Michaels arms were crossed again. He could feel himself pouting. Geoff sighed.

“So, Michael, how was your date last night?”

 

~~~

 

Ray and Michael were walking through the hall, on their way to first class, when they saw Gavin again. He was walking fast, but slowed when he saw Michael. He grinned as he passed.

“Thanks, boi. For yesterday. I appreciate the help.” He patted Michael's shoulder, who pulled away from his touch. Gavins face fell a bit, but he quickly fixed it, smiling again.

When he passed, Michael turned to Ray. “What the fuck was that?”

Ray shrugged, “At least he said thanks.”

“But boy? He doesn’t even know my name, why does he think we can be all chummy now?”

The bell rang and they picked up their pace.

When lunch rolled around, Michael was alone. Ray had hurriedly said he was busy and was going to lunch with someone before running off towards a familiar looking car parked out front. So yeah,he was lonely

He had just sat down in the shade and pulled out his sandwich when he spotted Gavin.

The boy was wandering around the tables again. A couple of the more popular girls waved at him, but he held up a finger and said something. Then he started walking towards Michael.

_ ‘Why is he coming this way? What does he want?  _ Michael started to panic, so he glared and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Gavin was smiling as he approached. “How’s it goin’ boi? Havin’ a good lunch?”

“What do you want.” It was a statement, not a question, but that didn’t faze Gavin.

“I realized that I didn’t get your name yesterday.”

Michael took a bite of his sandwich and said with a full mouth, “It's Michael. Michael Jones.”

“Well, it's very nice to officially meet you, Michael.” Gavin said his name funny. He wasn’t complaining, though. “I’m Gavin Free.”

“Yeah well, I wish I was free of Gavin.” Michael mumbled, sandwich in his mouth. Gavin look confused for a moment, before getting the joke.

“Nice one, boi.”

“But seriously,” Michael looked up at him, “I’m kinda having lunch so…”

He didn’t take the hint, just sat down next to Michael and started picking at a string on his jeans. “I already ate. Mum made it last night. Do you have any Tupperware? It's very handy. I didn’t have to bring a brown bag.” Gavin just kept talking. Michael stared at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Tupperware,” Gavin said again, “It's like, plastic containers to put food in and bring with you. I could have food from last night for lunch-”

“I know what Tupperware is, why are you talking about it so much?”

Gavin shrugged. “Mum tells me I talk a lot.”

“Yeah, you do.”

Michael kept eating his sandwich, occasionally looking over at Gavin. He had his eyes closed, head resting against the wall. There was a slight smile on his face.

After a couple minutes, two girls came over laughing.

“Gavin!” The first girl giggled, “Why are you sitting with this Greaser? Come sit with us!”

Gavin opened an eye and grinned, “Well, I’m sitting with my boi Michael. Do you know him?”

The second girl had her hand on her hip, “Why would we know some dirty hood?”

Michael waved nonchalant at Gavin. “Go with them, I’m fine.”

Gavin hesitated, but got up. The first girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him back towards the tables out front.

Michael got up too, but walked in the other direction. Why was stupid Gavin so interested with him?

 

~~~

 

Michael also got ditched after school. Ray got picked up by the same car, and Jeremy had said he would be busy at the garage all day so couldn’t meet him. Michael had also not taken his bike, so he had to walk. He was lucky it was hot out.

He had his hands in his pockets, kicking a rock. He heard running behind him, and soon Gavin was walking beside him silently.

Michael eyed him, but said nothing. Gavin was smiling.

They were halfway to Michael's when they finally talked.

“Why did they call you a dirty hood?”

Michael shrugged. “That's what I am. I live over here in hood, they probably live on the South-side, where the rich houses are.”

“And you don’t talk to rich people?”

“More like they don’t talk to me.” When Gavin raised an eyebrow, Michael continued. “Look at me, I’m not the most approachable looking person. I have second-hand jeans, a third-hand jacket, and Chucks with holes in them.”

“I approached you.” Gavin said quietly.

“And I don’t know why.”

“Because you’re nice.” Gavin stopped on the corner and pointed a thumb down the street. “Well this is my stop. See you tomorrow, Michael.”

Michael watched him turn down the street and walk up a driveway a few houses in. It looked like a pretty typical house, only a bit nicer than Michael's own place.

Michael walked the rest of the way in silence, Gavin's words echoing in his head.  _ “Because you’re nice.” _

 

~~~

 

Michael walked into the diner, hands stuffed in his pockets- his natural stance. He and Ray always tried to get a coke and burger on Sundays, before either going to Jeremy’s garage or the House.

The diner was basic, with a long silver counter and mint booths with pink accents. It was comforting though. The two of them had been doing this since the middle of junior high, so it had become a tradition. If they hadn’t seen each other enough that week or had to celebrate, they would both meet up at the diner. They always sat in the same booth, the one in the left back corner. They had carved their initials (as well as a couple of not so nice words) into the table under the napkin dispenser.

Michael sauntered up to the table, expecting Ray to already be there. Instead, there was a nasty British prick looking at a menu all by himself. Michael curled his lip.

“Hey, asshole.”

Gavin looked up at Michael's voice and grinned. “Michael my boi! How are you today?”

“This is our booth.”

“Wha- Whose booth?”   
“Ray and I.” Michael slammed his hands down. “This is the booth we always sit at.”

As if on cue, Ray walked up and sat across from Gavin. “Hey, it’s Gavin.”

Gavin smiled back. “Hello.”

Michael turned to Ray. “He’s sitting in our booth.”

“I can see that.”

“What do I do?”

Gavin put down the menu. “Do you want me to move?”

“Yes,” Michael said, at the same time Ray said “No.”

Michael glared at Ray, who shrugged. “I don’t see why he can’t eat with us.”

“Because it’s our thing! We always sit here.”

The waitress walked up and patted Michael on the back. “Aw, are you two getting into a fight again?”

“Cut the gas, Lindsay.” Michael slid in next to Ray, realizing he wasn’t going to win this one.

“Alright,” Lindsay flipped open her notebook, “Your usual?”

Ray nodded, and Gavin spoke up. “Actually I haven’t been here before. What’s good?”

Lindsay raised an eyebrow at Michael, who was still fuming. She knew they never brought other people to their diner meals. “Well, Michael here gets the bacon cheddar burger, and Ray likes the banana bread french toast.”

Gavin was still looking at the menu, “How’s the fish and chips?”

“One of the best in town.”

“Then I’ll get that with a vanilla milkshake.”

Michael clenched his jaw. How dare Gavin get  _ his _ milkshake. Lindsay looked at Michael again.

“I’ll get my usual, but with a chocolate slurg.”

Ray handed the menus to Lindsay. He hadn’t even opened it. “Usual with a coke.”

“You got it.” She took the menus and walked back to the kitchen. Michael was starving.

The three boys were quiet. Gavin was just looking out the window, a dumb smile on his dumb face. Someone had switched the song on the jukebox to some rock and roll song from a couple years ago. Gavin was tapping his fingers to the song.

Michael spoke first. “Gavin, this is my friend Ray. Ray, you know Gavin, right?”

Ray and Gavin looked at each other and smiled.

“Michael talks about you,” Ray side-eyed his friend, “A lot.”

“Really boi?” Gavin looked to Michael, who glared at Ray again and huffed.

“Of course I don’t. No one wants to hear about you.”

“No one may want to hear, but that doesn’t stop you from talking.” Ray said quieter. Michael stomped his foot under the table. He moved onto a new subject.

“So, Gav, what are you doing today?”

“Just explorin’ the city. I’ve heard this diner is good.”

Ray nodded. “It sure is. Well, this song is shit. I’m going to put on something a bit more hip.” With that, he jumped over Michael and walked to the jukebox. The two other boys watched him.

“Do you want me to leave? Because I can move to another table.”

“It's fine.” Michael snapped.

“It’s no problem. I don’t want you unhappy bo-”

“I said it's fine. You’re already here.” Michael fidgeted with one of his rings. He really only wore them as minor weapons, in case he got in a fist fight, but they were good to play with.

Gavin grinned as Ray walked back and hopped over Michael to his spot again.

“Well, that's much better.”

After a while, Ray and Gavin got into a conversation about some comic book characters the both liked. Michael just sulked. Once Lindsay brought their drinks, he sipped his milkshake and sulked. Gavin was ruining everything.

Ray cut into his french toast as soon as it was set down and stuffed his mouth. He tried to say something but it came out as mumbles.

“Ray, swallow before you talk.” Lindsay swatted at him, “I don’t want to do CPR.”

Ray swallowed and grinned. “Glad to know you care, Linds.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away, but Michael could see a smirk.

“I was asking,” Ray took another bite, smaller this time, “If you had any friends back in England.”

Gavin shook his head slightly. “People didn’t really like me there. I have one friend still, but I haven’t gotten a letter or anything from him. I like people here though. They’re all nice.”

Ray looked a Michael and raised his eyebrows.

“What?” Michael asked.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you hang with us sometime?”

“Gavin has other friends,” Michael cut in before the Brit could answer, “He doesn’t want us.”

“Actually, I would love to! That would be top, boi.”

Michael sighed. “Of course it would be.”

They finished eating, and Michael excused himself to go outside. Ray joined him a moment later after paying and saying goodbye to Gavin.

They were sitting on a bench, watching Gavin walk down the street. Michael took a drag from his cigarette and offered it to Ray, who shook his head.

“I like Gavin. He’s nice.”

Michael just grumbled. Smoke rose from his lips and drifted upwards.

“What is your deal?” Ray said. “You barely said anything during lunch.”

“Because you just let Gavin join! It’s our thing! And you just talked to him the whole time…” Michael threw the cigarette down and stomped it out.

“Oh, I thought you wanted him there. He seemed lonely.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t. I obviously said that.”

The two boys sat there, staring out into the parking lot. A few girls from school walked past them, glancing and whispering. Michael dropped his head into the hands.

“I like him.” Ray said again, quieter. “Can’t you give him another chance, get to know him a bit? I think he doesn’t have anyone else to chill with.”

“Fine. I’ll talk to him some more or something, but I won’t be his friend.”

Ray smirked. He already knew that wouldn’t be true.

 

~~~

 

It became a thing. For the next month, Gavin walked home with Michael and Ray or Jeremy. He made jokes, asked questions, and just tried to be their friend. Michael would never admit to it working, but he caught himself a few times almost saying “My friend Gavin” when reciting what happened that day at school to his parents and brother. Michael still complained about Gavin at every chance, teasing him, but it seemed to be less harsh now. He couldn’t help but smile at Gavins goofy way of pronouncing things and how he stumbled while walking too fast.

It was a Friday afternoon and Jeremy had joined the three teens. They were almost at Gavin's house, talking about some girl at school.

“Hey, Michael?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah?”

“We should go see a flick tomorrow.”

Ray and Jeremy had sped up a bit, letting the two other boys talk alone. Michael could see Jeremy look over his shoulder, grinning. Michael just rolled his eyes.

“So is that a no?”

Michael was pulled back into the conversation by Gavin's question.

“No! I mean, yes. Sure. Let's go see something. Tomorrow. Just us?” Michael spit out the words, not wanting Gavin to feel bad.

Gavin grinned back. “If you want. We could invite your friends too if they want to come, but I was thinking it could just be us two bois.”

“Cool. I’ll meet you at the theatre? Noon?”

“Of course, boi!” Gavin clapped Michael's shoulder and turned down his street. “See you then.”

Michael caught up to his other friends, who eyed him for a second before continuing to talk.

“So,” Ray elbowed him, “Got a date for tomorrow?”

“Shut up, I ain’t no queer.” Michael shoved him back, “I was being friendly.”

Jeremy exchanged a look with Ray. “Sure you were.”

“He’s annoying anyway. Always talking, asking questions. Hopefully he’ll shut up during the movie. I doubt it though. He never shuts up, does he?”

“And you never shut up about him, so I think we’re the unlucky ones.” Ray said.

“Bugger off.”

“See?” Ray said to Jeremy. “He’s even talking like Gavin now! I think that Brit’s a bad influence on you.”

Michael knew they were joking, but his face still turned red. He wasn’t spending that much time with Gavin, was he? He hadn’t even met Geoff, Jack, and Ryan. It wasn’t serious.

They continued to the House, Jeremy and Ray teasing Michael the whole time.

Geoff and Jack weren’t much better. Ryan wasn’t at the House, much to the displeasure of Ray for some reason. He shrugged it off when Jack said he was at work, but Michael could see how his friends face fell.

“Just, why would he invite just me? That annoying prick, thinking we’re all buddies.”

Geoff walked in from the kitchen. “But aren’t you? I mean, if you aren’t friends why do you still hang out with him?”

Michael shrugged. “I dunno. He’s nice, and funny, and just really needs some friends. If I told him to fuck off, well. I don’t want him to feel bad.”

Jack gave him a look from across the room. Michael didn’t know what type of look it was, he just knew it was A Look.

“Go to the film. What's the worst that could happen?”

 

~~~

 

Michael paced in front of the theatre, a cigarette between his fingers. He took another drag. It was five past noon and no sign of Gavin. He knew this was a stupid idea, a prank planned by Gavin. He had even gotten dressed up, in his jeans without rips and the new black shirt his mother had gotten him. Michael didn’t know why Gavin would do something like this, but he’d had enough. He turned from the theatre and walked away.

“Michael! Boi!” Gavin ran up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Were you going to leave me?”

Michael turned, and he could see the hurt on his friends face and hear it in his words. Michael shook his head.

“No, I was just… Why don’t we go in and pick a film.”

They walked in together. Michael had been to this theatre a few times, but Gavin hadn’t. It had just been renovated, so everything was covered in red velvet. There were posters for the newest movies covering the walls, and the whole thing smelled faintly of smoke and popcorn.

“This is top,” Gavin looked at the movie posters, smiling. Michael stubbed his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray and walked up to the ticket booth.

“What should we see?” He looked at Gavin.

“I like scary films. Are there any out right now?”

The man at the ticket booth suggested House of Wax, so Michael bought the tickets, much to Gavin's complaints (“I can buy my own ticket, Michael.” “Well it's too late now. You can get the snacks.”).

They each got a drink and a pack of licorice whips to share. Michael led Gavin to the theatre room, where they sat right in the middle.

They chatted for a bit until the room got dark and the film started. It wasn’t the best Michael had seen, but Gavin seemed to like it. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and shrunk into his large jacket.

Michael leaned over and whispered, “It's not even that scary. What are you doing?”

“It's the experience.” Gavin whispered back. Michael could tell he was smiling.

A woman behind them shushed them, and they fell back into silence, all attention on the movie.

When a jump scare happened, Gavin's hand shot out and grabbed the armrest. The armrest where Michael's hand was. And Gavin’s hand was right on top of Michael's and Michael couldn’t concentrate and he had no idea why and- He took a deep breath and glanced at their hands. He doesn’t move away.

 

~~~

 

“Well, how did you like it?”

Michael couldn’t help but smile at Gavin, who was walking backwards and eating the last few licorice whips.

“Yeah, it was good. I had fun.”

“Really?” Gavin's smile grew wider.

“Really, boi. We should do something again sometime.”

Gavin slowed down and turned around until they were beside each other. He threw an arm over Michael's shoulder.

They walked past Michael's home, but Michael kept walking. Gavin frowned a bit.

“Not going home?”

“Nah,” Michael kicked a rock, “Think I’ll go to the guys’ House, see if anyone’s there.”

Gavin nodded. “Well, I’ll see you later then.”

Michael gave a quick goodbye and changed his route so he would go to the House. He made it there pretty quick and tested the doorknob. It turned, the door opening. It was always unlocked when someone was home, so he was glad for that.

Ryan was sitting on the couch inside, a Pepsi in one hand, watching tv. He looked up at Michael when he entered.

“Hey, how was your date with Gavin?”

Michael collapsed into the chair. “It wasn’t a date.”

Ryan frowned a bit, and got up to turn off the television set. He sat back down, his full attention on Michael. “What happened?”

“Nothing, really. We saw a new horror film, shared licorice, held hands.”

“Wait,” Ryan cut in, “You held hands?”

Michael blushed. “Not really. There was a jumpscare part and Gavin's hand ended up… On top of mine. And…” He tralied off. Ryan said nothing, but the silence urged him to keep going. “I didn’t move it.”

“Did Gavin?” Ryan questioned. “Move his, I mean.”

Michael shook his head. “Not right away. Later, though. The weird part was that I didn’t mind. Having his hand on mine.” He put his face in his hands. “What's wrong with me?”

“Nothing.” Ryan said. “It just sounds like you like him.”

“Of course I like him, he’s my friend.”

“No I mean like…” Ryan gestured at nothing. “Like Ray and I.”

“What? What's going on between you and Ray?”

“You mean he didn’t-”

“Didn’t what?”

“I thought he was going to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Michael's voice was getting louder.

“It doesn’t matter. Ask Ray about it later.”

They were quiet.

“What did you mean, about me liking Gavin?”

“I think you know.” Ryan said.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking.”

“I’m just saying.” Ryan was quiet. “No one here has anything against queers. We all get it.”

Michael sat still, Ryan's word soaking in. He shook his head. “I’m not… And Gavin isn’t…”

“Why don’t you bring him around sometime. I can have a chat with him, see what he’s like. We all want to meet him anyway.”

“You don’t have to.” Michael said.

“I want to though. We all want to help you. We’re your friends.”

Michael smiled a bit at that. “Wow, thanks dad.”

Ray walked in right as he said that. “First I’m your mom, now Ryan’s your dad?”

“Seems appropriate.” Ryan chuckled. Ray glared at him. Michael was too tired to care.

“What were you guys talking about?” Ray said, grabbing Ryan's coke bottle and taking a sip.

“Michael and Gavin's date.”

Ray shot up and looked at Michael. “Oh yeah! How did it go?”

Michael sighed and dropped his head back.

 

~~~

 

He just needed time to think. It wasn’t his fault he was ignoring Gavin. And he wasn’t even  _ really  _ ignoring him. Just not talking to him during lunch or their walks home. Jeremy confronted him about it on Wednesday outside the House.

“I don’t know what happened on your date-”

“It wasn’t a date.” Michael was getting tired of saying that. Jeremy waved it off.

“You need to talk to Gavin. I don’t see him very often, but for three days he’s tried including you in our conversations and you’re just ignoring him. You can’t do this, it’s breaking him. He thinks he did something wrong.”

“I just need time!” Michael shouted. “Just give me time to think. I’m sorry.”

Jeremy took a step back, his lips pursed. “Don’t apologize to me. Say it to Gavin.”

Michael sighed. “Tomorrow at lunch. I promise.”

“Good.” Jeremy started walking up the the House. “You need to get this sorted.”

 

~~~

 

“Hi Michael.” Gavin said his basic greeting and sat against the wall. “Where’s Ray?”

“Ryan picked him up.” Michael rolled his eyes. “Again.” Soon after their talk, Michael had realized who was picking Ray up every lunch. He didn’t want to think about what they were doing.

“Oh,” Gavin frowned a bit. “How does he always have lunch off?”

Michael shrugged. “He only works early morning shifts at the supermarket.”

“Ah…” was Gavin's response. He grew quiet and took a bite of his sandwich.

“So, I was thinking maybe you should come to the House sometime. Meet the other guys.”

Gavin raised his head a bit. Michael could see a small smile on his lips. “Yeah?”

Michael shrugged. “Figured it's time. They’ve been dying to meet you.”

“Aw, you talk about me boi?”

“Fuck off, no one talks about you.”

Gavin smirked. “Sure. Cool. How about Friday? I could walk over with you?”

Michael nodded and they fell into a not-so-comfortable-but-not-uncomfortable-anymore silence. He didn’t know what to say or do. He hoped the invitation would be a good enough apology for not talking to Gavin.

They finished lunch without any further talking. Gavin gave Michael a small smile when he got off, waving over his shoulder. Michael waved back and sighed.

 

~~~

 

“You ready?” Michael and Ray were leaning against the wall outside Gavin’s last class on Friday when he walked out. Gavin nodded, and followed him out of the school. Jeremy was waiting on the sidewalk when they got out.

They walked for awhile, listening to Michael complain about some dumb math test. Gavin chipped in, saying that “Maths is important, but I don’t enjoy it.” They laughed at Gavins accent again, making his face go red, but he was smiling.

As they got closer to the House, Michael's stomach started clenching up. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It’s not like he was bringing his girlfriend home to meet his family or anything.

Except it was exactly like that. His friends were basically his family, and Gavin had only met half of them. He didn’t want the rest to not like Gavin, and say he’s a bad friend for Michael. And he likes Gavin.  _ Really _ likes Gavin. More than is normal for how a guy should like another guy. It’s wrong, but he doesn’t know how to change it.

He played with one of his rings, spinning it around his finger, as they get closer.

“Hey! You’re here!” Jack was in the yard, working on the car he and Geoff shared. Ryan had a separate one that he used, parked in front of the one Jack was at.

“Jack, how you’ve been doing?” Jeremy walked over and started helping. It looked like a busted tire.

Michael kept walking, past them and up the stairs to the half open door. Ray and Gavin followed. It smelt like smoke as soon as they walked in, as usual, but Gavin’s nose scrunched up when he smelt it.

“Ah, sorry. Probably should’ve mentioned it. This place is an asthmatics worse nightmare.” Ray piped up when he saw his face.

“Do they ever clean this place?”

Geoff looked over his shoulder. “It's three 19-year-olds who babysit two teenagers and Jeremy. Of course we don’t clean.”

“That,” Michael collapsed in the living chair, “Is Geoff. You saw Jack outside, and Ryan is…”

“Right here.” Ryan’s deep voice came from the kitchen. He appeared a second later with a bowl of cereal and a Pepsi.

Ray took his place on the floor and Ryan immediately joined him. Gavin stood at the door, watching them, not sure what to do. Geoff got up and pulled him over to the couch.

“Don’t just stand there like the idiot Michael tells us you are.” He had an arm over Gavin’s shoulder, but dropped it when they sat down.

“This place smells like a gammy spap, no offense.”

“None taken.” Ryan said, “But don’t tell Jack. He likes it.”

“Don’t tell me what?” Jack and Jeremy walked in and sat down on the couch and other arm chair. Ryan waved it away.

“Did you fix the car? Cause I have work tomorrow and I sure as dicks am not taking the bus again.” Jack threw a dirty rag at Geoff.

“So, Gavin,” Ryan started. Michael hoped he wouldn’t have The Conversation right now. Luckily, he didn’t. “How are you liking America?”

“It’s exactly like what you see on tv.” Gavin said. The rest of the guys laughed, while Michael tried not to show his smile. “What! It is! It’s all soda shops and fancy cars driving down the street. Just like on I Love Lucy and stuff.”

Geoff was laughing hard now, almost sliding off the couch. “You said it like ‘wot’! You fucking idiot. Wot!”

“Wha-Geoff!” Gavin’s jaw was dropped, surprised that a guy he had just met was making fun of him. Geoff mimicked him again. Jack was just shaking his head a slight smirk on his face, but Ray was lying down.

“Hey cheer up, Gav.” Jeremy nudged him. “This means they like you.”

Michael felt a little more at ease, watching all his friends get along. He sunk into the chair and joined in on the conversation Jack had started about his work at a board game store. Gavin looked happy, a huge grin on his face.

“Gavin,” Ryan said his name as he got up, “Can you come help me get some drinks?”

“Sure,” Gavin hopped up and followed Ryan to the kitchen.

“Coke for me!” Ray called, which Ryan acknowledged with a slight salute. Michael's stomach dropped, knowing what was coming. He hoped Ryan didn’t go too hard on the Brit.

 

~~~

 

Gavin sat against the kitchen table as Ryan pulled bottles out of the fridge.

“How do you get beer? Aren’t you all twenty?”

“Nineteen. Jack gets it. No one asks question with his beard.” Ryan's’ voice was flat, no emotion. He looked over his shoulder quickly before walking to Gavin and leaning in close, his hand on the table. There was almost no room between them.

Ryan was a couple inches taller than Gavin, and his shoulders were wider, giving him a size advantage. Gavin wasn’t sure what to think of him yet. He wasn’t loud and covered in tattoos like Geoff, or always smiling and joking like Jack. Gavin had noticed he was an observer, throwing in comments when necessary. But this wasn’t something he had thought he would do.

“Ryan, you’re a bit close.” Gavin said, stating the obvious, and tried to move back but was stopped by the table.

Ryans voice was low and controlled. “Don’t you dare hurt Michael. He acts all tough, but he’s been through too much. He may only be 17, but he’s had a lot happen to him. So if you so much as make him upset, truly upset, you won’t just get me. We all love him and would do anything for him. So you will not hurt him, or else you’ll end up back in England. You catch my drift?”

Gavin was shaking, but nodded. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I just want…” He hesitated. “I just want to be friends.”

Ryan stood up and walked away. “Good. Grab the two beers from the counter and whatever you want from the fridge.”

He took four of the bottles from the counter and strode out into the living room like nothing happened.

 

~~~

 

Michael could see that Gavin was shaking when he came back. He gave a beer to Geoff and Jeremy on the couch and took a seat at Michael's feet on the ground, distancing himself from Ryan. Michael caught his eye and glared, but Ryan just shrugged and took a sip from his can.

“Hey,” Michael tapped Gavin’s shoulder. He jumped at the touch. “You okay?”

“Yes.” He gave a smile, but Michael thought it looked forced. “Yeah, boi. Just- We’re friends, right?”

“Of course, boi.” Michael smiled back. “We’re friends.”

Gavin nodded and turned back to the rest of the group to join in their joke. He was obviously spacing out though.

A couple more hours passed before he stood up. “Um, I have to go. Dinner and all that.”

“Do you want me to walk with you?” Michael started getting up, but Gavin shook his head.

“I know my way home. I can go.”

Jeremy checked his watch and jumped up. “I actually have to go to the garage. I’m on evening duty. I can walk with you.”

“Thanks, Lil J.” Gavin tossed the nickname in casually.

“No problem. I’ll see you fellas tomorrow.” Jeremy opened the door for Gavin and followed him out.

Once he was sure they were out of ear range, Michael turned to Ryan. “What did you do to him, Ryan?”

“Nothing! I just said that we care about you and don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Geoff looked confused. “Wait, how would Michael get hurt by that shrimp?”

“Maybe not physically, but emotionally.” Ryan said.

Michael huffed. “I’ll be fine.”

“Wait,” Geoff repeated, “What do you mean emotionally?”

“Dammit, Geoff. Michael likes him. Or haven’t you noticed?”

“Shut up, Jack.” Geoff looked at Michael. “So, you like Gavin?”

“No, I don’t.” Michael said firmly, his voice getting louder. “Not the way they’re saying. I’m not a queer. I don’t-”

“We don’t care if you’re like that.”

“When are you going to ask him out?” Ray chipped in.

“Never.”   
“Why wouldn’t you ask out someone you like?”

“I’m not gay!” Michael yelled and stood up. His face was red, fuming. “Gavin and I are friends, and we are never going to be anything more. He doesn’t like me the same way. We’re going to be friends and nothing else, because that's all we both want. So just shut up. Who cares if I don’t just want to be “friends” with him?”

The screen door behind Michael slammed shut and he turned around. As he turned, he saw Gavin's jacket draped across the back of the chair.

“Shit, Gavin no.” He grabbed the jacket and ran out the door and down the block. He could see Gavin up ahead, arms wrapped around himself and half running.

“Gavin! Gavin, wait.” Michael caught up with him. Gavin turned around, his eyes and cheeks red. Michael’s heart broke a bit, seeing his friend crying.

“You pissy lil gump,” Gavin reached out and punched Michael's chest. “If you didn’t want to be friends, you could’ve just said.”

“What?” Michael's eyebrows scrunch together. “Why would you think that.”

“You said you didn’t want to be friends with me. Back at the House.”

“No, I didn't fuckin’ mean it that way. I-”

“Do you know why no one liked me back home?” Michael shook his head. “Because I’m gay, alright? I’m gay. Someone found out, told the whole school, no one wanted to even look at me anymore.” A tear rolled down Gavin's cheek and Michael had to fight the urge to brush it away. “The only reason Dan’s still my friend was because we had known each other forever and he didn’t care. When my parents said we were moving to America I was so happy. A new start, where no one would know my dirty little secret. I could make new friends who wouldn’t know anything. And then you came along, Michael, and I thought you wouldn’t judge me. But for some reason you hate me and I don’t know why.”

Michael could only make out half of Gavin's words, but he got the gist. He put out a hand towards Gavin, but he pulled away.   
“No, I just need a break.” Gavin started walking away again. “Bye, Michael.”

Michael stood there, alone, watching his friend walk away. A cold wind blew down the street, making Michael shiver. He was still holding Gavin’s jacket. He walked back to the House, holding it close.

 

~~~

 

Michael was wasted. Completely and utterly wasted.

Ray found him on the couch of the House, surrounded by beer bottles and smoking a cigarette. He had Gavin’s jacket on.

“Hey buddy, is Ryan here?”

Michael sneered at him. “No, it's just me. Only stupid me with my stupid feelings and fucked up head.”

Ray sat next to him and started rubbing his knee. They weren’t very touchy-feely friends, but he didn’t know what else to do. “Your head’s not fucked up. And even if it is, we don’t care. We like you for you.”

“I’m fucked up though!” Michael waved his arms around. Ray had to duck so he wouldn’t get hit in the face. “I like girls and boys. And not just in a friend way, either. No, I had to go and want to kiss both. How messed up is that?”

They were silent, sitting in the darkness of the living room. Someone, Ray assumed Michael, had closed the blinds.

“Why are you here?”

“I don’t want to be at home. My mom will want to talk about school and shit, and I don’t want to. I came here when Jack was just leaving and he said I could crash so…”

“What did Gavin say?”

Michael shrugged. “He told me he’s gay and didn’t want to be friends. He said he needs time or whatever.”

Ray sighed. How could his friend be so stupid. “The guy you like is gay.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re g-”

“I’m not gay.”   
“Fine, you’re queer or whatever.”   
Michael turned away from Ray and took a sip of his beer. “So?”

“Don’t you see what this mean?” He shook his head. “You have a chance. More than a chance. Gavin likes you, idiot.”   
“Well he hates me now, so-”

“Just-” Ray felt like screaming, “Apologize to him! You fucking-”

“How do I apologize to someone who won’t talk to me!” Michael yelled at him. Ray could see tears in his eyes. “He doesn’t want to see me anymore because I fucked up and said things I didn’t mean and-and-”

He started hyperventilating. How had he messed this up so bad? All he wanted was Gavin in whatever form, but now he can’t even see him.

“I’ll help you. We’ll all help you. We just want you to be happy.”

Michael stubbed out his cigarette, which he had just been letting burn. “Fine. What do I do?”

 

~~~

 

Gavin was in the hall walking to class on Monday morning. Ray pushed through people to get to him.

“Gav, hey.” Gavin stopped at his name. When he saw it was Ray, he started looking around frantically. “Michael's not at school today, don’t worry.”   
“What do you want, Ray?” Gavin started walking again.

“A million dollars.” He caught up the the Brit. “I was just wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me and Ryan.”

Gavin didn’t say anything, so Ray continued. “Are you mad at me, too?”

“No.”

“Then come with us! It’ll be fun  _ and  _ you won’t have to pay.” Ray gave him a grin. “Please?”

Gavin started to smile back. “Okay. See you later, Ray.”

“Meet outside the school, see if you can get away early.” Ray calls after him, going in a different direction to his class.

Gavin gave a thumbs-up and promised to meet him there.

The plan had kicked off.

 

~~~

 

They met ten minutes before the bell rang for lunch in the front lawn. Ryans black car was already parked on the street, so they walked over as soon as Gavin go there.

“Hey, Rye Bread.” Ray got in the front seat, and Gavin took the back. They pulled out onto the street and started making their way towards the diner. Gavin recognized the way.

Early on, Gavin realized Ryan and Ray always had something to talk about, even if it was about nothing. In the car, Ray tried to include Gavin, asking him about stuff and making dumb jokes. Ryan smiled, but didn’t say much.

They got to the diner fairly quick. He followed Ryan and Ray into the building and back towards the usual booth.

Ray was in the middle of some dumb punchline when Gavin saw Michael. He could feel his jaw clench as he turned around and started walking to the door, tears already welling in his eyes. He had trusted Ray, who had brought him straight to the one person he didn’t want to talk to. He could feel a hand on his arm and stopped.

“Gavin, just come sit with us.” Ryans voice was low, but soft. Not like it had been in the kitchen. Gavin shook his head. “You don’t have to talk to him, just listen.”

He could feel himself getting pulled towards the booth, but didn’t resist. He was pushed onto the bench across from Michael. Ray slid in beside him, Ryan across from him.

“What do you want to eat?” Ray nudged Gavin, who just shrugged. “I think I’ll get my usual.”

Gavin could feel Michael watching him but he didn’t look up.

The diner was empty, aside from two men at the counter arguing. The table is silent.

“Gavin, I’m sorry.” Michael was the first to speak. Gavin ignored him, his eyes glued to the menu. “Please, just look at me. I didn’t mean what you heard, you took it out of context and…”

A different waitress than last time came by to take their orders. The three teens got what they had last time, but Ryan just got a plate of fries and a coke. Once she left, Ryan and Ray made small talk, glancing at the other two boys as the spoke. Neither chimed in.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. They finished quickly. Ray and Ryan both got up to pay.

“From what I heard, you hate me.” Gavin still didn’t look up, just said the words quietly. “So I’m hating you back.”

“But I don’t hate you. At all. It’s…” Michael's voice faltered, and he lowers it to a whisper. “It's more like the opposite. I like you so much. It scares me and I don’t know what's wrong with me or why I’m like this. It's not right, at all, but I thought you would understand me. Please, Gavin. Just look at me. I-I just want you to understand.”

Gavin's eyes were icy when he finally looked up. “What am I supposed to understand, Michael?”

“That I’m… You know.”

“No, I don’t think I do.”

Michael took a deep breath. “I’m queer. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He could hear his voice rising and didn’t know how to stop it. “I’m just a big ol’ flit who not only loves boys, but girls too and I’m broken, but I don’t care. I’m a fucking broken person who has too many feelings.”

He stopped talking before he could get really loud. The two men at the counter had looked over but didn’t really care. They went back to their burgers.

“You’re not broken,” Michael scoffed at Gavin's words. “You’re special.”

“I’m not special. I’m Michael, a guy with a fucked up head.”

“And I’m Gavin, a guy with a fucked up head who likes to kiss boys.”

A song drifted from the jukebox across the diner. The tune was slow and soft.

_ “Oh, my wonderful one, how I adore you, through the day and the night, I'm longing for you.” _

Michael looked over Gavin's shoulder and saw Ray leaning against the jukebox, snickering. He flipped his friend off, getting a shocked look from Gavin.

“No, not you! Ray, he put on the song and…” Michael's eyes were wide as he stuttered. Gavin slowly started to smile, snickering at Michael's reaction.

“Well I obviously didn’t think it was directed at me, boi. That's not really what you do right after you tell someone you like them.”

Michael could feel his face turning red, but not in the usual angry way. He couldn’t think of what to say next, which was lucky because Ryan and Ray walked over at that moment to grab their jackets and the two boys.

“I better get all three of you back to school,” Ryan pulled his keys out of his pocket. “Or Jack will skin me alive.”

Ray followed so closely their arms were pretty much touching. Michael and Gavin got up a second later. The voice from the jukebox song Ray had put on was still crooning as they left the diner.

 

~~~

 

“Stop it,” Michael kicked at Gavin, who had taken his shoes off and was trying to stick his feet up Michael's pant leg. “Your feet are cold.”

Gavin grinned at him from the other side of the couch before stuffing his foot up farther. Michael dropped his head back onto the sofa arm and groaned in protest.

They were hanging at the House again, the only safe place they currently had where they could be themselves.

Ryan was on the chair, trying to polish a pocket knife. Ray was curled up pretty much on Ryan's lap, trying to fit on the chair with him. It made the knife polishing difficult.

Jeremy was spread out on the ground, bitching about the heat like always. He had a beer in one hand, the other draped over his face.

“Why do I always get stuck with the sappy couples? You are all disgusting.”

“You’re just jealous.” Ray said and stuck his tongue out at the man on the floor.

“Jealous of what? The guy with the knives? Yeah, definitely want to date him.”

Michael tried to focus on the homework on his lap, but Gavin kept distracting him.

“Micool, I’m bored.”

“Go jump off a cliff.”   
Gavin sniffed. “That's not very nice.”

“Yeah, well I’m not really the nicest, doll.”

“I think you are.”

Michael could feel his face turning red at his boyfriend's (his heart skipped every time he thought it) words.

The screen door swung open and Geoff strutted in.

“Guess who just got a fucking promotion.”

Ryan looked up from his knives. “Really? Does that mean…”

“Yeah.”

“Are you serious?”

The two of them shared a look the lads didn’t understand. Geoff's eyes were sparkling. Ryan looked as if he was about to jump to his feet before remembering Ray and the knives.

“Serious about what?” Jeremy moved his arm a bit so he was peeking at Geoff.

Geoff smirked and sat down at the kitchen table. “Well, my promotion means I’m being paid more. More money means more stuff. More stuff means-”   
“New chair.” Ryan interrupted.

“What?” Geoff scoffed. “No. I’m not starting renovations with buying a new chair.

“Renos?” Jeremy perked up. Fixing things meant destroying them first, and Jeremy loved destruction.

“That's right!” Geoff grinned. “Starting with buying my own truck.”

“We need more places to sit in the living room. If they’re going to move in with us-”

Michael was completely distracted now, abandoning his workbook. “What? Who’s moving in?”

Geoff shot Ryan a dirty look, who glared back but still somehow managed to look guilty.

“Well, we haven’t talked much,” Geoff drawled, “but Ryan, Jack, and I only use the basement for storage, and we were thinking we could put some bedrooms down there and when you three graduate…”

Gavin squawked. “You want us to move in?”

Ryan shifted a bit, trying to avoid Rays eyes, who was staring open mouthed at him.”Yes, eventually, if you wanted to. And Jeremy.”

“It’ll take a while, fixing up three rooms downstairs and the two we have up here.” Geoff continued.

“That's only five.” Michael straightened. “How will seven people fit in five rooms?”

Geoff gave him a weird look, but counted them off as he spoke. “One for me, one for Jack, one for Jeremy, one for Ryan and Ray, and one for you and Gavin.”

Michael felt himself blush again, and knew Gavin was thinking the same thing by the redness of his face. “But…”

Geoff laughed. “By then you’ll basically adults.”

“That wasn’t…” Michael trailed off.

Ryan and Geoff fell into conversation about renovations while Michael turned back to his work. It was even harder to concentrate. He didn’t want to meet Gavin's eyes. They had only been going steady for a couple weeks. How would they be in eight months?

Jack came home an hour later and was immediately sucked into the construction conversation. Ryan could only stay for a bit, as he had to go to work, but he seemed very excited about Jack backing him up about the chair.

Ray followed his partner outside to be driven home, but not without stopping at the door for a kiss.

They had been more out with their relationship while at the House. It was dangerous to do anything outside, but they both knew the gang wouldn’t hassle them unless it was in a joking way. Michael still blushed and felt he had to look away when they kissed. He didn’t know why it made him feel weird, but it did. He knew there was nothing wrong with it. He was queer too. It shouldn’t get to him.

Eventually, Gavin said he had to get home. Michael got up with him and offered to walk him home. It was tradition by then.

They were quiet for most of the walk. Gavin rambled about some new bowling alley across town with neon lights that stayed open late. Michael hummed and commented when necessary, but his brain was too preoccupied with what happened at the House.

Gavin noticed. “Are you worried about the bedrooms?”

“What would I be worried about?” Michael had turned on his hostile mode. He wasn’t good with these kind of talks.

Gavin shrugged. “About how we’ll be after graduation.”

“How will we be next month?” He countered. “Or next week? Tomorrow? I mean, this isn’t a normal relationship.”

“How?”

“Well…” Michael could feel his jaw tightening. “We can’t do anything. I can’t take you out on dates, or kiss you, or even hold your hand in public without someone yelling at us. And let's face it, I’m not the most likeable person.”

Gavin frowned. “I like you.”   
They were silent again. Michael had started kicking a rock at some point and was putting all his focus into it.

“Just because we can’t do couple stuff doesn’t mean we aren’t normal. I mean, we still hang and talk together, right? We like each other.”

Michael opened his mouth a few times but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want Gavin to think he was angry. He was angry.

“Why can’t I just be normal?”

Gavin moved closer to Michael as they walked. They both knew they were coming up on Michael's home, but neither wanted to part ways.

“Do you want to come over for dinner?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, and Michael could see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, boi, I would love to. Your parents won’t mind?”

Michael shrugged. “They’ll probably just be excited I have a friend other than Ray.”

They decided that Gavin would go home, ask his parents, and get ready before walking to Michael's just before dinner. Michael would ask his mom as well, and help set the table to get on her good side. He would then meet his boyfriend (it made his heart jump) on the corner of his street and walk with him to the house.

Gavin gave Michael a quick hug when they split ways before running off towards his house. He waved back and kept running. Michael hunched his shoulders to try and look angry, but it didn’t stop his smile.

“Ma!” He called when he walked in the door.

“What?” She called back, coming out of the kitchen. She had a wet dishcloth in one hand and a damp apron around her waist. “Take off your shoes! You’re tracking mud everywhere.”

Michael sighed and pulled off his Chucks, and followed her back into the kitchen.

“Can I have a friend over for dinner?”

“Is it Ray again?” She barely looked at him, just continuing with the dishes. “I like him. He needs to eat more, though.”

“No, his name is Gavin. He’s from Britain.”

He swore he saw her smirk a bit. “Oh, yes, him. The new kid you were complaining about for the first month of school.”   
“I wasn’t-”

She turned and threw a dry teatowel at him. “Dry the dishes, and then we’ll see.”

He rolled his eyes, but got up and started working on the dishes she had left to drip.

They fell into a comfortable work cycle. His mom would wash a dish and pass it to Michael, who would dry it and put it away. He listened to her talking about the other people in the neighbourhood, how the old men across the street had another yelling match standing outside their houses, and how she saw some pretty young ladies walking down the street and into a shared house and thought Michael should bring some homemade coffee cake over.

“Maybe there’ll be a cute girl, so you don’t have to keep jumping from date to date.”

Michael felt his face go red and tried to move the conversation into something new.

They finished quickly and Michael was dismissed from the kitchen. Before he left he asked again about Gavin, and received a brief sigh in return. He took it as a yes and ran to his room to chill before dinner.

By the time food could be smelt throughout the house and his dad and brother were home, Michael was jittery and tucking his shirt in to go meet Gavin on the corner. He told his ma he’d be back in five minutes and grabbed his coat.

It was now mid-November and getting chillier every day. Gavin was halfway down the block when Michael saw him. He ran up to the dark haired boy and threw his arms around his boyfriend. Michael tried to step back and quickly look around, but Gavin wouldn’t let go. Luckily, no one was around.

“Hey, man, step off.”

Gavin dropped his arms and looked down. “Sorry. I was just…”

“It's fine.” Michael put his forehead against Gavin's. “I’m just nervous.”

“I am too.”

They walked back to Michael's close together, bumping their arms against each other.

Gavin looked around the house when they entered. It wasn’t the nicest, much like the rest of Hood houses, but Michael’s mom had tried to make it presentable. The walls were a dull grey and most of the living room furniture was yellow, but it was home. Gavin smiled at an old photograph of Michael on the wall. It was of seven year old Michael, with a big grin and two missing teeth. Gavin pointed at it and but was met with scowl.

Michael's brother was setting the table as they got in.

“This your new friend?” He barely looked up as they walked in and took off their shoes.

“My name’s Gavin.” He stuck out a hand. Michael's brother gave him a weird look and kept putting down forks and knives.

Michael stepped in and pulled Gavin to the kitchen. “Ma, this is Gavin.”

She turned around and gave him a once over, eyes narrowed. Gavin started chewing his lip and looked over at Michael, who shrugged.

“He's skinny. Why are all your friends so skinny?”

“Can we help take any food to the table, ma’am?” Gavin offered.

She smiled. “But he's polite! No need to call me ma’am, dear, and can you take the mashed potatoes? Michael, take the gravy and beans.”

They gathered the food and walked them out to the table. Gavin sat beside Michael, across from his brother, and looked around.

“My dad will be out in a minute.” Michael leaned over and whispered. “Ma’s just bringing out the meatloaf.”

They were soon all sat around the table. Michael's dad at the head of the table and his mom across from Gavin. They started dishing out their food as soon as everyone was seated and Gavin struggled to keep up.

“So,” Michael's dad said, his mouth full, “We were told you moved from London.”   
“Thame, actually.” He poked at his food. “It's near London.”

He hummed. “Why’d you move?”

“My dad had a better job opportunity over here.” Gavin shrugged and looked at Michael.

“Do you miss your friends?” Michael's mom asked.

Michael cut in before Gavin could respond. “Stop interrogating him. He gets enough from the kids at school.”

She huffed. “I’m just curious about your friends, Michael. Don’t be rude.”

Michael's brother started talking about some guy at his work and the conversation was turned away from Gavin. He bumped his arm against Michael's as a thank you.

When they finished, Gavin offered to carry dishes to the kitchen, but Michael's mom waved him off.

“You two go have fun. I can handle dishes.”

Gavin followed Michael down the hall. “Thanks Mrs Jones!”

They sat cross legged on Michael's floor. He had closed the door as soon as they were both in and leaned against his bad. Gavin had gently sat next to him.

“You ok?”

Michael sighed. “I don’t know. I’m still thinking about Geoff and the rooms…”

They listened to the rest of the house move around. Someone had turned the radio in the living room on. Gavin leaned against Michael.

“You have a lot of comics.”   
“Yeah,” Michael reached across to his bookshelf and pulled a Captain America comic into his lap. “I haven’t read most of these for a while.”

He flipped through it, looking at the illustrations.

“Read it to me.” Gavin said.

“What?”   
“Read the comic to me. I haven’t really been able to get into them.” Gavin put his head on his boyfriends shoulder. “Please?”

Michael groaned, but complied. “So this is Captain America, ok? He’s kind of a badass. This comic is set in 1941 during the war. He’s fighting the Nazis and punching Hitler like on the cover.”

Michael went through the comic, not sticking to the real words, but it was nice. They couldn’t really do this at the House, as there were always people coming in and out, so Michael felt nice just sitting with Gavin and talking. They moved onto the second and third comic in the series.

It was almost eight when they finished. Gavin's eyes were heavy.

“I should be getting home.” He yawned and started getting up.

“No, stay here.” Michael wrapped his arms around his waist. “I want you to stay.”

“But I need to go home.”

Michael pouted. “Can’t you just stay the night?” As soon as he finished his sentence his cheeks turned red. Gavin didn’t notice.

“Would your mom mind?”

He shrugged. “I’ll ask her. Call home and ask them too. The telephone is in the kitchen.”

They left the room and made their way to the family area. Michael's mom looked up as they entered.

“You going home, Gavin? It's getting late.”

“Actually,” Michael said, “I was wondering if he could stay over. I have a sleeping bag in my closet.”

“Alright, I guess so.” she nodded. “Lend him some pjs too.”   
“I know.”

Michael guided him to the telephone and sat next to him as he dialed home and held the receiver to his ear. He could only hear Gavin's side of the call.

“Hi, mom? I was wondering if I could stay at my friends tonight. Ok. Alright. I know. I know. I will. Ok, thank you. Love you. Good night.”

He hung up and grinned at Michael. “She said yes.”

Michael grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his room. He could feel himself blushing again but he was excited.

Gavin stood at the door of the room, watching as Michael pulled a black striped shirt and pajama pants out of his dresser.

“I can just sleep in my sweater and-”   
“No,” Michael cut him off, “If ma finds out I didn’t give you something to sleep in she’ll kill me.” He pursed his lips before whispering, “And I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Gavin grinned and accepted the clothing. “Thanks boi.”

“It's not that big of a deal.” Michael crossed his arms, suddenly feeling defensive. Gavin walked to the bathroom to get changed. Michael pulled his sleeping bag out of the hall closet and unrolled it on the floor beside his bed. He quickly got changed into his own pajamas as he waited.

When Gavin got back, they didn’t know what to do. It was still early, compared to when they usually went to sleep, but with both of them changed and the bag rolled out they weren’t sure if they should just go to bed.

Gavin walked across the room and sat on the bed. “Can you read another one to me?”

“Another what?” Michael was still standing on top of his sleeping bag.

“Another comic.” Gavin nodded his head at the bookshelf. “What other ones do you have?”

“I dunno.” Michael shrugged. “You can check them out.”

Gavin hopped up and crouched in front of the comics.

“Batman? Who’s that?”   
“Are you shitting me?” Michael raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know who fucking Batman is?”

Gavin shook his head and pulled the comic off the shelf.

“I only have issues sixty and up, but we can read one.” Michael sat on his bed and scooched back so his back was against the wall. Gavin happily joined him and leaned his head on Michael's shoulder.

“So that's Batman. He may look like a hero but he's not really. He just wants justice for his parents. They were really rich, but were killed when Bruce–Batman's real name–was young. Or something like that, I haven’t actually read that issue.”

Michael, again, didn’t stick to the script, adding his own comments where he thought they were necessary. Gavin soon started drifting off again.

“Hey buddy.” Michael shifted his shoulder a bit to wake his boyfriend (heart stop) up. “Want me to move to the floor?”   
“No…” Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael. “You’re warm.”   
“You’ll be warm too if you get under the fucking blankets.”

Gavin groaned. “Noooo! I want to be warm with you.”

Michael pulled himself out of Gavin's grasp and tried to pull the blanket over him. “Go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned off the lights, only leaving a lamp on until they got settled.

Once it was dark and they were still, Michael stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t get to sleep. Gavin was so here in the same room, in Michael's bed…

“Micool?” Gavin whispered. Michael could see he had turned on his side and was looking down at the ground.

“Yeah?”

“I feel bad.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, even though he doubted Gavin could see. “You know where the bathroom is. If you need to puke just do it there.”

“No not that way.” Gavin shifted a bit. “I feel bad for making you sleep on the carpet. This is your bed.”

“So what do you want to do about it? You want to sleep down here?”

“No…” Gavin’s whispering grew even quieter. “I thought we could share your bed.”

“Oh.” He didn’t know how else to respond.

“So do you-”   
“Yeah. Sure.” Michael sat up and looked at him. “Should I…”

Gavin moved over so his back was against the wall and waited. Michael slowly stood up and made his way through the dark with his pillow, abandoning the sleeping bag. His inner monologue raced, trying to think of ways to get out of this without hurting Gavin's feelings. But at the same time, he wanted to lie in bed with his boyfriend (heart skip) and sleep next to him. He chewed his cheek and sat down on the bed.

“Are you sure it's…”

Gavin laughed a little. “Yes, boi. I suggested it.”

Michael nodded and climbed under the blanket. He could feel heat radiating off Gavin, except for his feet which were icy cold as they pressed against Michael's legs.

“Fuck, why are your feet so cold?”

A hum came from Gavin's chest, which Michael took as an ‘I don’t know’. He pulled the blanket over them and lay down.

Michael had always thought his bed was big, but now, when his face was just inches from Gavin's, he wasn’t so sure. His didn’t know what to do with his arms, leaving them tucked into his stomach, but Gavin shifted closer and put his arms around Michael's waist. His head was buried into Michael's chest.

“G’night boi.”

Michael had the sudden urge to kiss Gavin's hair, which was tickling his nose, but he didn’t. He moved his arms around Gavin, mimicking his movement. “I hope you don’t snore.”

A chuckle came from Gavin as he drifted off, leaving Michael in the dark. It wasn’t long until he was asleep too, matching his boyfriend's (heart stop) rhythm.

 

~~~

 

Michael woke up first.

The sunlight came in streaks through the window, just barely lighting up the room. He could smell biscuits and bacon. Gavin was still pressed against his chest, drool coming out of his open mouth. Michael pulled away a bit, only half conscious, and looked at him.

“Hey, stupid.”

No response.

He whispered again, “You’re cute when you sleep.”

Michael blushed at his own words. He had never called Gavin cute before. He was glad the boy was still asleep.

“Michael?” He was startled by his mom calling his name. “Are you boys awake?”

As he heard her moving down the hall, he panicked. She couldn’t see them like this. Boys weren’t supposed to share beds. Boys weren’t supposed to like each other. Boys weren’t supposed to date. Boys weren’t-

He rolled off the bed, trying to fall off as quietly as possible, and onto his sleeping bag. He pulled a pillow down and pretended to be asleep.

“Michael?” The door opened and he slowly sat up. His mom was in the doorway, still in her bathrobe.

“Yeah?” His voice croaked.

She smiled. “Breakfast is ready when you are.”

“Ok, ma.” He shoved his face back into the pillow.

As the door shut, Gavin groaned and threw an arm over his head.   
“Michael...I’m hungry Michael...”   
“Good,” Michael sat up and threw the pillow at Gavin. “My ma says breakfast is ready.”   
“Mmm...ok.” Gavin tossed the pillow back and sat up. “Why are you on the ground?”   
Michael face started turning red and he bit his lip. “My ma. I didn’t want her to see...”   
Gavin nodded. “Oh, right.”   
“Well, whenever you’re ready...” Michael stood up and started towards his door.   
“No wait for me!” Gavin swung his legs over to the side of the bed. He tripped over the sleeping bag as he tried to get to Michael.   
“God you’re so stupid.” It wasn’t harsh, and Michael was smiling, but Gavin still frowned back.   
They walked out to the dining room, where Michael's Mom was sitting and reading the paper. A couple dishes were on the table, each piled with eggs and bacon and biscuits. She looked up as the sat down.   
“I see my son let you have the bed. Glad he can be nice for once.”   
Gavin took some bacon and passed the plate to Michael, who happily exchanged it for the eggs he had been piling on his plate. “Yes ma’am. This looks really good.”   
“I told you not to call me ma’am. And take more.” She passed the biscuits to Gavin.   
“But...”   
Michael grabbed a biscuit off the plate and shoved it in his mouth. “Did dad already leave?”   
“Mhm.” His Mom went back to the paper. “And your brother’s out with friends I think.”   
Gavin started picking at his eggs, watching Michael, who had started coughing up crumbs.   
“Michael, chew your food.”   
“I am!” Michael said.   
Gavin elbowed him. “Try smaller bites. Don’t want you to choke.”   
Michael glared at him, but took a small bite of some bacon.   
“What are your plans for today?”   
Michael glanced at Gavin, who shrugged.   
“Um, Geoff got a promotion at work so they’re going to start renovating the house. Maybe we could go over and help them?”   
“The tattooed one at the furniture store?” Michael nodded. “Well that’s good I guess. He can be an ass sometimes though.”

“Ma!”   
Gavin cleared his throat. “I should go home first.”   
Michael took another bite of eggs. “Want me to walk you back after breakfast?”   
“Yeah.” Gavin smiled down at his plate.   
For some reason, Michael felt warm inside at the sight.

 

~~~

 

They walked the few blocks to Gavin's house with their shoulders brushing. Gavin was talking about a comic book Michael had read the night before.

“...But why was he named Bucky? That’s a stupid name.”

“Hey Gavin?”

Gavin grew quiet and looked over. “Yeah, boi?”

“How do you think we’ll be in six months? Like, our relationship.”

“Well…” Gavin sounded as if he were choosing his words carefully. “I think we’ll be fine, even if you’re a right rinsy prick sometimes, but I like you now and I hope I’ll like you then.”

Michael walked silently. Gavin nudged him with his shoulder.

“I don’t know how I’ll feel about you later.” Gavin said quietly. “I just care about how I feel right now.”

“And what do you feel?”   
“Good. Happy. Like maybe if I looked at you long enough my vision would get all buggered up because of how shiny you are.”

“I’m shiny?” Michael scrunched up his nose.

“Like…” Gavin huffed. “I don’t know the words! My word is bad today.”

Michael laughed a bit and imitated Gavin. “You’re a fuckin’ goof.”

He noticed that no one was around, which made sense since it was 11am on a Saturday on a residential street. Michael slowly moved his hand towards Gavins and laced their fingers together, still staying close so no one could see.

Gavin looked down, a question starting on his lips, but stopped and smiled at him. They walked the rest of the way holding hands, sticking close to each other.

 

~~~

 

Michael had his head down on the table and was groaning. Ray dipped a fry in his milkshake and ate it before speaking.

“So, you really like him?”

Michael groaned again.

“And why's that a bad thing?”

“Because we’ve been...together for only two weeks.”

“I don’t follow.”

When he groaned again, Ray kicked him under the table.

“Just tell me what’s wrong, man. I can’t guess what's happening in your head.”

“I don’t know.” Michael took a couple fries from his own plate and shoved them in his mouth. “I just don’t feel we’re…” he lowered his voice, “Like we’re dating, you know? We haven’t been out yet. We just have lunch at school and hang at the House and he came over Friday night…”

“Wait,” Ray was suddenly alert, “He was at your house? This is the stuff you tell your best friend!”

Michael looked around the diner, not sure what to say. Lindsay was carrying a tray of food out from the kitchen and trying not to trip on the kid who was running around. A group of people from their school were hanging out in a booth right next to the jukebox and totally hogging the damn thing. Ray kicked him again.

“Yeah, he came over alright? We had dinner with my family and I read comic books to him and then it was really late so…”

“So what?” The other boy had his eyes narrowed.

Michael slunk back into his jacket, arms crossed. “So he stayed over. I was on the floor but he asked if I wanted the bed and then we ended up sharing it. Don’t have a cow, it's no big deal.”

“No big deal?” Ray said, a little too loud. Michael glared at him and he quieted down. “You shared a bed with your boyfriend who you completely love-”   
“I don’t love him.” Michael face immediately went red.

“And it’s no big deal?”

Michael took a bite of his burger and flipped Ray off.

“So you want to take him out on a date. Why can’t you?”   
“Oh, I dunno, maybe because we’re two dudes and if we’re caught we’ll be sent to a hospital?” Michael could hear the bitterness in his own voice but couldn’t stop. “Or we’ll be disowned? Or be beat? Or all of the above?”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Obviously not on an actual date. It’ll be a date disguised as just a hang out. Gavin was telling me about this new bowling alley. It’s not strictly a date place, while also being a date place.”

Michael didn’t say anything.

“What if Ryan and I go with you and we make it a double secret date? Four guys going out for Friday night bowling isn’t that weird.”

“Sounds like you've done a lot of thinking on this.” Michael crossed arms again and gave Ray a steely look.

“Sounds like you haven’t thought about it enough.” Ray dipped more fries into his milkshake. “Ryan and I have been wanting to go for a while anyway. Just ask Gav if he wants to come along.”

“Fine.”

Ray smiled brightly. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

 

~~~

 

“Michael!” Gavin put his hands on Michael's shoulders and used them as a launchpad to jump higher. Michael gave him a dirty look, but it faded away as the boy ran ahead to their lunch spot. He flopped down on the grass against the wall and started opening his lunchbag. Michael followed him and slid down the wall.

They started to eat lunch, watching Ray walk out the front doors of the school and over to the car that was parked. It had become routine. They would sit in their usual spot while Ray joined Ryan for lunch. Sometimes he would stay at school and eat with them, but most of the time lunchtime was reserved for his boyfriend.

He leaned inside the car window and kissed Ryan. No one could see so they weren’t in trouble, but Gavin and Michael knew. Michael looked away, turning his attention to the coke he had opened.

“Hey, Gav?”

Gavin, who had still been looking at Ray, turned to Michael. “Yeah boi?”

Michael cleared his throat. “Ray and Ryan are going bowling on Friday and were wondering if we wanted to go.”

“Bowling?” Gavin perked up. “I’ve never been, but that would be top!”

“Yeah, kind of like a uh, double secret...date?” Michael lowered his voice at the last word. “Since we haven’t technically gone out yet, and four guys hanging out is less suspicious than two so…”

“I would love to go on a date with you.” Gavin's voice was quiet too. “And Ray and Ryan.”

“Don’t be an asshole.” Since they were pretty much shoulder-to-shoulder he didn’t have to lean very far to nudge him.

Gavin gasped. “I would never, boi!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Sure. So we’ll meet at the alley around seven? Or do you want me to drive you over?”

“You could pick me up.” Gavin shrugged. “It would feel more like a date that way.”

“Alright.” Michael nodded, feeling his cheeks start to go red. “Around 6:30 then. Dress warm, it's getting pretty chilly out here.”

“Is that why your cheeks are red?”

Michael grumbled a “shut up” but otherwise let it slide. He could see Gavin grinning out the corner of his eye.

They ate together, chatting about anything and everything. Everyone else always left them alone, so they weren’t worried about anyone overhearing them. The leaves fell around them as Gavin laughed. Michael was staring at him, a dumb smile on his face, happy as ever.

 

~~~

 

Michael straightened his jacket collar and started up the walkway to Gavin's house. The porch light was on, as it was getting darker earlier, and he could see a warm glow coming through the curtains of the front window. There was faint noise coming from inside, drifting through an open window. He knocked on the door and waited.

A tall man with a mustache opened the door and looked Michael over. His eyes narrowed, and he had a thick accent as he spoke. “Hello?”

“Hi, Mr Free?” The man nodded. “I’m picking up Gavin. We’re going out out with a couple friends.”

“Yes, he mentioned that.” Mr Free stepped back and called for his son.

Gavin came bouncing up to the door, already with shoes and a jacket on. “Hey boi!”

“Hey Gav.” Michael could feel his insides warm at the sight of his boyfriend (his stomach flipped). “Ready?”

Gavin hummed in agreement and followed him outside to the car.

Mr Free was still standing in the doorway and called out, “Home by 10:30.”

“I know, see you later!” Gavin yelled back and climbed into the passenger seat.

Michael put the car in drive and pulled away from the house. He glanced over at Gavin, who was looking out the window and grinning.

“You cool there, boi?”

Gavin nodded. “I didn’t know you had a car…I would have asked for more rides if I had known.”

“Nah, it's not mine.” Michael grumbled. “My dad said I could use it if I washed it this weekend. It's a real piece of shit.”

“I dunno,” Gavin shrugged. “I think it's top.”

They drove for awhile in silence, listening to the radio Michael had put on. They soon pulled into the bowling alley parking lot next to Ryan's car.

“Looks like they’re already here.” Michael noted, putting the car in parked. “I hope they got an alley.”

Sure enough, when the two boys walked inside the building Ryan and Ray were sitting at an alley lacing up their shoes. Ray saw them first.

“Ayyyy!” He waved at them. “Get a pair of shoes and get over here!”

They gave their shoe sizes to the man at the counter and each got a pair in return. Michael sat beside Ryan while Gavin tried to change his shoes sitting up. He almost fell over.

“Just sit down, idiot.” Michael chastised. He got a frown in response.

“There are no seats left.” Gavin pouted, before starting to smile. He walked over and sat on Michael's lap, who pressed his back against the chair.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Sitting.” Gavin tried changing his shoes again. It worked this time and he jumped up.

Ray was too busy laughing to start bowling, so Ryan walked over and started choosing his bowling ball. “Who wants to keep score?”

Gavin volunteered. Ryan tossed him the scorepad, which he did not catch. Ray continued laughing.

As Ryan started his turn, Gavin sat in his spot and wrote each of their names on the card. “Ryebread, Micool, Rayman, and Gavin.”

“What?” Michael tried to pull the pencil out of his hand. “Fuck you, you can’t have the only normal name.”

“Well, what do you suggest then?”

Ray kept laughing, managing to gasp out “Gavino” between giggles.

“Yeah, Gavino.” Michael nudged him. “Add an ‘O’.”

Gavin added it and looked at his work. “Perfect! Now, how do you keep score in bowling?”

“Oh my god.” Michael rolled his eyes and took the scorecard. “I’ll do it.”

“And how do you bowl?” Gavin asked, a bit quieter. Ray started laughing again. Michael groaned.

Ryan ended up getting a pretty high score. He walked back with a smug look on his face. “Alright who’s next?”

Michael got up. He wasn’t the worst at bowling, but he hadn’t gotten very many chances to work on his skills. Renting a lane was expensive, more than he could usually afford. The four boys had decided they would only bowl an hour and split the price, but it was still dangerously close to being too much for him. He was suddenly glad Ryan worked and offered to buy fries.

“Go Michael!” Gavin cheered behind him as he set up the shot. Ray joined in with a few ‘woo’s, but he concentrated on Gavin and how happy he sounded. He threw the ball and watched it roll down the alley towards the pins.

 

~~~

 

All-in-all the didn’t do too bad. Ryan was inexplicably good at bowling, with Ray and Michael tied for second right behind him, and Gavin pulling in with under a hundred points. His ball kept rolling into the gutter.

They finished their fries at the food counter before returning their shoes and going outside. It had gotten darker in the hour they had been inside, and Michael could see Ryan and Ray holding hands, pressed close together so no one would see. Ryan was looking at Ray out the corner of his eyes and smiling. He looked genuinely happy and it made Michael's insides twist.

“So, I think we’re heading out.” Ray said. “I need to get home soon and Ryan has work in the morning.”

“Oh,” Michael nodded, looking away from them. “Sure. Gav and I will, uh, hang out for a bit. Right, Gav?”   
Gavin was still beaming from his first bowling experience. Even though he had lost, he was excited he had gotten any pins down. “Yeah boi! There's a park across the street. We can walk around.”

Ray looked like he wanted to laugh, but instead clapped Michael on the shoulder and followed Ryan to the car. They waved back at the remaining couple as the climbed in and drove off.

“A walk? Really?” Michael looked over.

“What?” Gavin raised his eyebrows. “I like walks! And I don’t have to be home for another couple hours.”

Michael lightly shoulder checked him, but started walking towards the park.

He had to agree, it was a nice walk. Though the evening was cool, they both had jackets and the trees along the park path sheltered them a bit from any wind that decided to blow through. Gavin kept picking up leaves to show to Michael, who would take them and throw them back on the ground. Each time the Brit would let out a squawk, but would always pick up another leaf for his boyfriend.

Michael knew the path looped back around, so he wasn’t too worried about getting lost. The streetlights gave out enough light so they could see where they were going. Still, Gavin stumbled over cracks in the sidewalk, using faux-curses each time. Michael's favourite was “mingin’ gob”.

“If you’re going to keep tripping,” Michael held out a hand, “Just hold my fucking hand. You’re so clumsy.”

Gavin blushed as he took Michael's hand. He almost immediately started swinging them, and Michael had to physically stop himself from pulling it away.

It was nice though. Everything was nice. There were only a few other people wandering the park, smoking and drinking. Michael remembered what Ray and Ryan had been doing and moved closer so their clasped hands were hidden as people passed.

They soon came to a playground. Gavin dropped Michael's hand and ran over to the swings, leaving Michael feeling sad.

“Come join me boi!” He had started pumping his legs. “I haven’t been on a swing for bloody years!”

Michael smirked as he walked over and sat on the swing next to his boyfriend (his heart still jumped). He wasn’t swinging, instead just watching Gavin go higher and higher, a wide smile on his face. He had started giggling at some point making Michael laugh too.

“Don’t swing too high, you’re going to fall.”

Gavin gave him a challenging look and pumped harder. After a few more times, he pushed himself off the swing when it was at its highest and flew through the air. He landed a few feet in front of the swing, tucking up his legs and rolling to his side. He didn’t move after that. Michael got up and ran over.

“Gavin? Gavin, are you ok?” He knelt down beside the boy and shook his arm.

Gavin rolled over, a smile still on his face. “Well that hurt. I think I skinned my knees.”

“And your face.” Michael touched a scrape on Gavin's cheek. “You bastard, why did you do that?”

Gavin sat up. “You told me not to!”   
“So why the fuck did you do it!?”

Gavin frowned and stayed silent.

Michael let out a sigh and fell into his arms. “You scared me. I thought you had broken a bone or something.”

“I’m sorry.” Gavin was quiet.

“Don't do that again, asshole.” Michael pulled back. He was so close to Gavin's face, he could feel warm breath on his face.

Gavin leaned forward first. He closed his eyes and gently kissed Michael.

The ground was uncomfortable and there were rocks digging into Michael's palms but he didn’t care. He just kissed back. He had never kissed another guy, but it wasn’t too different from the girls he had kissed. Gavin tasted like the fries they had eaten at the bowling alley and his lips were a bit chapped. Michael decided he liked kissing Gavin.

Michael pulled back after a couple seconds and stared at Gavin. “Well.”

Gavin grinned back at him. “You're a bloody good kisser, boi!”

“Thanks.” Michael muttered and stood up. He held out a hand to help Gavin get up.

Gavin was limping a bit from jumping off the swing and he had a small rip in his jeans but otherwise he seemed fine. Michael continued holding his hand as they walked through the park back to the car. He tried to hide his smile with a scowl but it was hard.

Gavin was smiling the rest of the way back, talking about how much he liked bowling. Michael kept commenting on how bad he was at it, but Gavin didn’t care. He enjoyed it and that's all that mattered.

Gavin started falling asleep in the car as Michael drove back to his neighbourhood. He tried to stay awake, asking dumb questions and hoping to get actual answers from them (“Does rocks float on lava?” “Shut up, Gavin”).

Michael kept throwing loving glances at him, expressing what he really felt without words. He didn’t know what to say. He just knew he wanted to spend forever with this British idiot.

In front of Gavin's house, they sat. Gavin's hand had been on the door, ready to get out, for a couple minutes. The porch light was on, but no one was looking through the window or watching for Gavin to come home. He turned to Michael and said with a sleepy grin, “I had fun, and I want to kiss you again.”

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Gavin had already surged forward to give him a quick peck. Michael had just enough time to kiss back before Gavin was out of the car and strolling up to his house, leaving his boyfriend alone in the car.

“I hate him.” Michael said. He was beaming. “I absolutely hate everything about him.”

 

~~~Seven Months Later~~~

 

Gavin flopped back on the bed, giggling, and looked up at Michael.

“Look at it!” He gestured to the room. “It's finished and it's ours!”

Michael rolled his eyes, his arms crossed against his chest. “If by finished you mean the walls are painted and there's a bed, then yeah we have a fuckin’ amazing room.” He looked around at the pale green walls and thought back to when they painted the room, back in April.

Geoff, Jack, and Ryan had all worked hard the past six months, fixing up the main floor of the House. The two rooms that had been upstairs were now completely done over; the walls were painted, the moldy carpets were gone, and the lights were replaced. All they had to do was finish the bathroom and the kitchen.

They had also turned the basement into a proper area, with three bedrooms leading into a study area. There was a small storage room in between Ray/Ryan's room and Michael/Gavin’s. Jeremy had his own room across from them and beside an unfinished second bathroom. The high schoolers had been helping whenever they could so it had moved along well. They could all get new furniture from Geoff's work, as he was now the assistant manager and got a larger discount.

“Aw, come on Micool,” Gavin’s voice pulled Michael back to the present. The Brit had sat up and was grinning at him, “We can decorate it. Your bookshelf right here, and my desk there.”

He pointed to each place as he said them, “And we could buy a chair and put it beside the books so we can read together!”

Michael sighed, “Yeah whatever. We’ll deal with that when we move in.”

He watched Gavin hop up and run across the small room. He was tackled by his boyfriend, and accepted a kiss with a sigh.

“I’m just so excited.”

Michael nodded, setting his forehead against Gavin's. “I know. I am, too.”

They grew quiet, just enjoying holding each other. Gavin bounced a bit, never able to stay completely still, while Michael played with a loose string on his boyfriends shirt. He hoped nobody would see them like this.

“I need to get home soon.” Gavin whispered. Michael just nodded. “Next week is our last day of school.”

“I hope I passed.”

Gavin kissed him, quickly. “I know you did, boi. You’re so smart.”

Michael gawffed. “Thanks for the illuminations, but I’m really not. I barely passed last year.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “I can’t wait to move in here.”

Gavin around the room and nodded. “Walk me back?”

“Of course.”

 

~~~

 

Two boys were walking down the street, shoulder close together. If you looked close enough, you would notice how they were holding hands. No one did. The one with curly hair was blushing, eyeing his surroundings as if he didn’t trust anyone in the area. The slightly taller one nudged his friend, telling him to calm down. The curly haired one took a deep breath and nodded. They were happy. They were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thank you to Jake and Kairel. They are the amazing people who introduced me to AH and none of this would happen without them.
> 
> I always appreciate comments and kudos so leave some if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @is-this-just-an-illusionn (yes with 2 n's). Come say hi!
> 
> And as always,  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
